Pirate's that's what we are!
by suus-0
Summary: mijn eerste verhaal gaat over Suus Walker en Will Turner die vele dingen gaan beleven en natuurlijk ontbreken Sparrow en Lisa Walker niet...
1. hfst 1

Chapter 1

Zo eindelijk zag ik de haven, de haven die ik al zolang wilde zien de haven van Port Royal, ik hoorde Rum beneden op het dek toch een fucking partij te blaffen hij wilde graag wat eten want die arme hond had al 2 dagen niet gegeten.

Rum was mijn 4-jarige Beagle die overal met me mee ging, hij had ook de kleine kneepjes van het vak geleerd zo kon hij perfect zakken rollen, i teached him all by myself...

Ik ging me gereed maken voor het aanleggen van mijn kleine schip, ik kwam hier voor de mooie schepen die hier aangelegd waren.

Ik kwam er 1 vorderen, want dat was waar ik goed in was, maar ik moest ook nog ergens bemanning vandaan halen, eens kijken of hier wat te halen viel.

Toen ik eenmaal aangelegd had ging ik eerst de stad maar eens bestuderen ff kijken of ze hier toch nog ergens Rum verkochten want ik kan geen dag zonder Rum en Rum geen dag zonder eten, daarom ga ik nu Rum halen en eten voor Rum kopen, ook moest mijn zwaard eens een opknap beurt hebben, dus ging ik ook maar eens opzoek naar een smid.

Terwijl ik zo door het dorpje liep brak opeens paniek uit er rende mensen langs me heen en ik dacht_;"What the Hell is this....?"_

Rum werd er helemaal hyper van en begon een lekker partijtje te blaffen en k schreeuwde tegen em: Shut up! en ik besloot met de meute mee te lopen en kwam uit op een pleintje uit waar een cafeetje in de hens stond 'oh niks bijzonders' Dacht ik toen.

Maar op dat moment zag ik iets wat wel mijn aandacht trok een groot standbeeld van een jonge mooie dame er stond een onderschrift onder: ' Voor mijn Elisabeth, omdat je zo'n geliefde vrouw was. 19-08' Ai dacht ik die is dood.

Rum moest kennelijk nodig en stond al met z'n poot omhoog klaar om te piesen toen er opeens en jonge man naast me stond die zei:'als je die hond niet onmiddellijk weg haalt knal ik dat beest overhoop' dus ik trek als een gek aan de riem en ik viel tegen hem uit,

Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent om m'n hond een beetje te bedreigen nou ik kan je wel vertellen wie aan mijn hond komt, komt aan mij savvy?

Hij trok me weg en ik wilde hem bijna aanvallen toen hij tegen me zij dat ik hier beter geen piratentaal kon praten of dat t anders m'n dood zou worden.

En hoe weet zo'n gewone man als jij dat? Vroeg ik aan hem. 'GEWONE MAN?? Begon hij uit te vallen ik ben toevallig de zoon van Bootstrap Bill, of ken je die soms niet hea, pirate?

Will, Will Turner, aangenaam. Hmm ja zei ik niet wetend hoe ik moest reageren op dit onwaarschijnlijke antwoord ,dus vroeg ik maar:

"waarom ben je eigelijk zo begaan met een standbeeld vroeg ik. "Dat was mijn vrouw, maar ze is gestorven aan een dodelijke ziekte net als mijn oom". Ooh sorry dat spijt me voor je, nah k stap maar weer es op.

Oh mag ik je nog wat vragen weet u misschien waar ik een smid kan vinden? "ja je staat er recht voor 1". Ooh thats good kan je mijn zwaard een opknap beurt geven? 'Hmm k zal kijken, maar wie ben jij als ik vragen mag, pirate?'

Suus. "suus hoe?"vroeg hij, Suus walker. 'Hmm zei hij die naam komt me ergens bekend voor... ken je toevallig Capth Jack Sparrow?' "Sparrow?? Ken je die dan, vroeg ik?"

'Jah daar heb ik een tijdje mee gevaren maar hij is weer voor een tijd weg' "Leeft ie nog dan? Vroeg ik hem?" 'Jaa zekers hij is nie zomaar van kant te maken'."ja dat weet ik ja, helemaal verbijsterd van het antwoord dat Will me gegeven had."

Eenmaal bij zijn zaak aangekomen vroeg hij om m'n zwaard. Ik gaf hem mijn zwaard en bestudeerde hem nauwkeurig toen hij bezig was en voordat ik het wist vroeg ik hem;"ik ben hier eigelijk op zoek naar een bemanning die met mij hier een schip kan vorderen en er mee naar Tortuga kan varen onder mijn bevel, Heb je zin om mee te gaan?


	2. hfst 2

Chapter 2 De Reis (terug naar het verleden)

Van schrik liet Will mijn zwaard uit zijn handen vallen en zei WAT?? Jij wil dat ik mee ga naar Tortuga??

HEA gek doe voorzichtig met dat zwaard.. en Ja dat wil ik inderdaad zei ik. ‚Maar je kent me niet eens je weet alleen dat ik de zoon ben van bootstrap bill.' Ja zei ik en dat je met Sparrow gevaren hebt en dat zegt voor mij al genoeg.

'Zeg waar ken jij sparrow eigelijk van vroeg hij me' dat vertel ik je later nog wel ens... als je mee gaat hehe...'Nou wat zeg je er van ga je mee of niet?? K geloof dat jij wel een pleziertje kan gebruiken, out of this smelly hole...

"Ok ik doe het zij hij onder 1 voorwaarde, En die is dat wij eerst met z'n tweeën naar Tortuga varen en daar de bemanning vandaan halen."

Hmm daar kan ik in komen zei ik we've got a deal mate!

Morgen voor dageraad vertrekken...heb je iemand die voor je zaak kan zorgen? Vroeg ik Will.Ja dat valt wel te regelen als ik nu ga en ... maar ik liet hem al niet eens meer uit praten. ‚Jaja das mooi we moeten ook nog heel wat bespreken welk schip, waarvandaan, hoe enz enz. Zorg dat je over een uur in ‚seasight' bent ok?' „Aye!"

Nou daar zat ik dan al een kwartier te wachten tot Will eindelijk kwam: „Zo ben je daar eindelijk?"‚Ja sorry hij deed moeilijk dus ik moest em eerst ff overhale, ik zorg dat het niet nog een keer gebeurd' „Nee dat moest er nog eens bij komen..."

Nou ff terzake ik had het schip ‚The Character' in gedachte mooi bootje lekker snel en mijn zeil past er op... ‚Jaja klinkt wel goed' hmhmm ja nou ik dacht dat we het beste met een kano die daar in overvloed op het strand liggen onder water te gaan en dan via de achterkant van de boot omhoog gaan we moeten zorgen dat alles stil gebeurd want er staan altijd wachters maar misschien kunnen we die beter een hele goede nachtrust geven als je snapt wat ik bedoel hea? „ik kan wel merken dat je Sparrow kent, je legt me nu bijna t zelfde plan voor als toen ik met hem hier een schip heb gevorderd" Jaja grappig nou wat denk je er van? „Ja klinkt goed vorige keer is het ook gelukt maar toen..."het gaat niet over toen het gaat over nu do you think you can handle this? Nou dit is dus het plan om 22.00.....

En zo kwam het dat we elkaar ontmoeten om 22.00 bij de poort. „Je weet wat je te doen staat he? Will gaf een kort knikje. Okee ik zie je zo. Ik ging te water en zwom stil naar de rechter vleugel van de aanlegsteiger Will deed het zelfde aan de linker kant, hij klom op de kant en liep geluidloos naar de 2 bewakers en sloeg de linker op z'n kop met een houte knuppel net toen de andere bewaker hem wilde neer schieten kreeg hij van mij een mep op z'n kop. „Zo slaap lekker heren!"Was mijn laatste commentaar.

Voor de zekerheid gingen we toch maar met een grote omweg via allemaal schepen naar de boot die we wilde vorderen. Ik maakte ondertussen de boten (schepen) die er lagen zo dat het een halfuur zou duren tot dat ze eindelijk weg zouden kunnen varen.( truckje dat ik geleerd had)

Zo na een klein half uurtje vaarde we de haven van Port Royal uit... en Damn dat was een fucking goed gevoel.. Dus ik vroeg Will en ga je het hier missen? ‚Nah ligt eraan hoe gezellig jij bent hahaha!'

Okee kereltje ff wat regels de cabin hier onder is van mij en welke jij wil zoek je maar uit en verder we moeten ff kijken wat er nog allemaal aan boord is dus ik stel voor dat jij dat doet, dan bewaak ik het roer en zal ik kijken of we ergens kunnen ankeren zodat ik dat vreselijke zeil eraf kan halen en het mijne er op kunnen maken dan slapen we daar ook gelijk deal? Aye Capthain!! Ha zo mag ik het horen zet een grote smile op Maar eh.. Caph. Eh.. is het wel slim om zo vroeg al te stoppen? Ik stel voor dat we dit zeil er tot morgen nog op laten zitten en dan ergens gaan ankeren en dat we deze nacht gewoon door varen..

Hmm nog niet eens zo'n slecht idee Will!Alleen jammer van dat zeil maar okee, wil jij benede kijken of ze hier nog rum aan boord hebben, dat hebben we wel verdient, niet?

5 minuten later kwam Will weer naar boven met 2 flessen rum in zijn hand naar boven en zei: Wow tis daar een goudmijn... echt wel een stuk of 100 flessen rum en nog het goede werk ook! „Haa een kenner, we hebben duidelijk de juiste boot.. eeh schip gevorderd"cheers mate!!"

Het was een rustige nacht om te varen maar een goede wind, ik vroeg me af waar Will was gebleven ik had hem al een half uur niet meer gezien. Opeens hoorde ik onder me glas gerinkel en een rij prachtige scheldwoorden die ik nog nooit zo snel achter elkaar had gehoord. Dus ik liet het roer alleen achter en ging naar benede en vroeg: ‚lukt het een beetje allemaal, het hoeft niet allemaal kapot hoor!' maar toen zag ik dat hij een heerlijke maaltijd had gemaakt voor ons 2en. ‚wow Will ik wist niet dat je zo'n goede kok was wat lekker ik heb eigelijk wel honger, maar ik vrees dat we het boven op moeten eten omdat we niet kunnen ankeren dus moet er iemand bij het roer blijven.'

Dus we liepen naar boven met de heerlijke maaltijd en nog ens 2 flessen rum en plofte neer op een soort bankje dat vlak bij het roer stond, en we begonnen in stilte aan onze maaltijd en tegen de tijd dat ie op was, was het al aardig koud geworden dus Will zei tegen me:"heb jij het ook zo koud?"Ja antwoorde ik ‚behoorlijk'. „nou dan zal ik als echte heer wel even een deken gaan halen voor ons 2en he?"‚Als je dat zou willen doen graag.'

Toen Will terug kwam had hij een eenpersoonsdeken bij zich ‚Ja sorry een grotere kon ik niet vinden' „Oh dat geeft niet dan moeten we maar wat dichter bij elkaar gaan zitten he lekker gezellig haha"

Toen we een tijdje in stilte hadden gezeten ieder in onze eigen gedachte vroeg Will iets waar ik al bang voor was dat hij zou vragen: ‚hoe ken jij Sparrow nou eigenlijk?' „Hmm ik was al bang dat je dat zou vragen nou okee ik zal je vertellen hoe ik hem ken maar het is een heel verhaal ik zal je ook gelijk vertellen hoe ik piraat ben geworden en dan kom ik van zelf bij sparrow."‚Nou kom maar op, we moeten wakker blijven en ik kan wel een goed verhaal gebruiken'

"okee daar gaan we dan: Het verhaal begint bij dat ik een jaar of 15 was en we, ik en mijn zus(je), vaarden voor het eerst mee met mijn vader die werkte als schipper we kwamen een schip tegen een piratenschip ik weet nog goed dat ik en lisa heel erg bang waren we werden naar het benede ruim gestuurd en we moesten op de geheime plek gaan zitten, er zat ergens een dubbele bodem in dat schip, dus lisa en ik besloten daar te gaan zitten, en we wachten af op eens hoorde we allemaal zwaarden klinken en pistool geluiden dus we doken nog wat verder in elkaar. Maar na een half uur was het helemaal stil op de boot behalve een paar voetstappen. Eigelijk wilde we gaan kijken wat er aan de hand was en of alles goed was afgelopen toen we vlak boven onze hoofden zware voetstappen hoorde en een onbekende norse stem zij:"kam het hele ruim uit."En toen uit het niet hoorde we wel een stuk of 10 man boven onze hoofden lopen en we hoorde geschuif en gebonk ik wist dat het betekende we waren overvallen door de piraten. Lisa wilde wat tegen me zeggen maar ik hield haar stil door mijn hand voor haar mond te houden. Toen er weer ongeveer een halfuur voorbij was hoorde we een jongen van ongeveer een jaar of 40 schatte ik boven ons hoofd en zij BAAS!! Volgens mij heb ik hier een verborgen luik en we hoorde weer die norse stem die zei ‚Waar wacht je op maak open' Dus ik duwde lisa zo ver mogelijk weg en ik probeerde mij zelf ook zo goed mogelijk te verstoppen maar toen ze het luik eenmaal open hadden zagen ze ons zo zitten. Ik was eerst verblind door het felle licht want in dat hok was het pikkedonker maar toen zag ik een man met een zwarte oogklep een best wel aantrekkelijke man met een hoed op. Aah wat hebben we hier zei de enge man met de oogklep 2 mooie jonge dames. Zeg eens dametje wie is je vader?, de capthain van dit schip soms? Ik knikte voorzichtig en hij ging verder en hoe heten jullie dan? Ik.. ik... ik ben Suzanne stoterde ik en mijn zus heet lisa. Zozo enne hoe oud zijn jullie zei hij op een toon die me niet beviel dus ik stond op en viel tegen hem uit „Dat gaat je niks aan en dit is ons schip dus opgedonderd"maar toen werd het zwart voor mijn ogen. En toen ik weer bij kwam zag ik lisa boven me hangen ze had een blauw oog en toen kwam die aantrekkelijke piraat binnen „ Zo meisje ben je eindelijk weer bij? Hoe voel je je? Ik moet jullie een geheim vertellen zei de piraat ik wil dat jullie hier zo snel mogelijk weg komen dus ik zal jullie helpen ontsnappen okee?"dus ik keek de beste man met grote ogen aan en fluisterde en u dan? Wilt u hier niet weg? „Ik red me wel meidje, ik wil alleen dat jullie mijn naam goed onthouden kunnen jullie dat?"Dus ik en lisa knikte okee mijn naam is Bootstrap Bill en ik heb een zoon van ongeveer jullie leeftijd en als jullie hem ooit tegen komen zeg dan tegen hem dat ik een goed mens was."We beloofden dat en hij vertelde ons zijn bedachte plan over hoe we konden ontsnappen we werden in houten tonnen gestopt en toen we vlak bij een plaatsje kwamen dumpte hij ons in het water zodat we er uit konden en naar de kant konden zwemmen.

Eenmaal in dat plaatsje aangekomen , dat plaatsje heette Tortuga, ontmoette we een man. Captain Jack Sparrow. En die ontmoeting verliep ongeveer zo:

We gingen in een cafeetje zitten en we bestelden wat te drinken want ik had nog wat kleingeld in m'n portomoneetje zitten en toen kwam Sparrow binnen en lisa zei tegen me wow das nog ens een lekkere piraat... Jaja lisa tuurlijk...onder tussen bedacht ik me dat ik eigelijk nu ook wel voor mezelf en voor lisa moest zorgen en dat we misschien ook maar piraat moesten worden en we moesten kijken of we ergens als dekschrobber ofzo als bemanning mee konden. En toen gebeurde er iets bijna onwaarschijnlijks: Jack Sparrow kwam naar ons toe en vroeg ons:"Wat doen zulke mooie jonge dames in een piraten cafee?"dus ik nam gelijk het woord en vroeg hem op de man af of hij een schip had en of hij Captain was. „Ja hoe raad je het zo zei hij met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht „hoezo eigelijk?" Nou mijn zuster en ik zoeken werk als bemanningslid op een schip. Ohja zei lisa."JA...."Nou als dat echt zo is dan kan je wel met ons mee zij Sparrow.

Nou zo ken ik hem dus...zei ik tegen Will. Will was er helemaal stil van geworden en vroeg: heb jij mijn vader gekend? „Nou gekend gekend hij heeft ons helpen ontsnappen en daar ben ik heb ook eeuwig dankbaar voor en daarom wilde ik ook dat jij met me mee ging..."ja ja er begint hier iets te dagen zei Will... maar je hebt dus ook gevaren met Sparrow?"ja dat klopt een tijd lang tot ik m'n eigen schip had toen is lisa nog bij hem gebleven. Dus daarom wil ik naar Tortuga want daar zullen ze wel zitten, en ik heb ze al lang niet meer gezien. En daarna heb ik nog een paar dingen te doen je moet maar kijken of je dan ook nog mee gaat. En anders zet ik je gewoon weer af bij Port Royal."nou zo als het er nu uit ziet blijf ik graag een tijd kan ik alles om heen ff vergeten en ik vind het heerlijk om weer eens te varen!!"

Vele verhalen en uren later kwam eindelijk de zon op en toen goed licht was pakte ik een verekijker en tuurde de horizon af..."Hee Will er is helemaal niks te zien geen een schip"ohnee zei hij en dat weet je zeker? „Ja heel zeker kijk zelf maar"zullen ze het dan nog niet in de gaten hebben gehad?? Nah ik weet niet et zal dan wel maar ik zal even kijken of ik ergens in een inham kan ankeren dan kunnen we eindelijk dat afgrijselijke zeil er af halen...

Dus zo gezegd zo gedaan toen we eenmaal stil lagen haalde we met z'n 2en het zeil er af wat nog behoorlijk zwaar was en deden we mijn mooie zwarte zeil, met m'n logo erop, erop."zo zei ik tegen Will nu hebben we wel een goed ontbijt verdient valt er nog wat te halen benede?" Ja zeker zei Will kom maar mee...

Toen we benede in de keuken kwamen wist ik niet wat ik zag, een hele grote koelkast en overal kasten, dus ik trok een kastje open en allemaal brood en toen keek in in de koelkast daar lag allemaal lekkers voor ontbijt. Dus ik zei tegen Will: „Hee dit had je er niet bij gezegd toen je zei dat ze hier wel wat te eten hadden". Nee klopt ik wilde je eigelijk verassen. „Wow echt geweldig is dit zeg hier kunnen we rustig aan mee naar Tortuga varen zonder dat we iets of iemand hoeven te overvallen...en we kunnen zelfs nog een omweg nemen, Tenminste als jij dat ook wil? Zei ik terwijl ik Will heel lief aan keek.

Na het ontbijt besloten we weer verder te gaan, en we hesen de zeilen en we gingen weer opweg... toen kwam Will opeens naar boven en deed zijn shirt uit en ik kon het niet weerstaan om even naar zijn perfect gespierde buik te kijken... Will zei dat hij het heet had en dat hij wat te zuipen ging halen of ik ook wat wilde? Eh.. eh.. Jaa... ja lekker stamelde ik. Ik besefte dat ik Will eigelijk wel een hele aantrekkelijke man vond en ging daar maar ens over na denken.

Will kwam terug met 2 flessen rum en zei tegen mij dat hij even op het kraaiennest ging zitten om van het uitzicht te genieten. Okee zei ik en ik keek hem na terwijl hij naar het kraaiennest klom en bekeek zijn prachtige lichaam... Dat ik dat nog niet eerder had gezien, hij was knap, aardig, slim... Teveel om op te noemen eigelijk, maar ik kon toch niet op een bemaningslid verliefd worden, voor zover ik verliefd werd op iemand... toen de zon begon onder te gaan en zo'n mooie rode gloed kreeg besloot ik dat ik maar ens eten ging maken en dat was eigelijk zo gebeurd dus ik ging met 2 borden het kraaiennest op (vraag me niet hoe ik er ben gekomen zonder dat hij ook maar iets gehoord had) maar toen ik eenmaal boven was schrok Will dat ik opeens naast hem zat met een bord eten voor hem en zei:"je had ook wel even kunnen roepen of ik wilde helpen hoor!!"‚Nee joh t is toch gelukt zo en ik dacht laat ik Will eens verassen' „Nou dat is je dan goed gelukt dank je wel" ‚Graag gedaan en Eetsmakelijk!!' „Ja jij ook"

Toen ons eten op was vroeg ik of hij mee ging naar benede om te ankeren zodat we hier nog even van het uitzicht konden genieten en daarna konden gaan slapen. Dat was goed! En daar zaten we dan 15 min later weer in t kraaiennest voor ons uit te staren en naar de mooie zonsondergang. „romantisch is dit zeg"zei ik tegen Will die me verstoord aan keek. ‚Ja zeker romantisch' „Mis je Elisabeth nog veel?"‚Op dit moment eigelijk niet' en hij keek me met zijn verleidelijke chocoladebruine ogen aan het leken wel ogen van een labrador pup als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel... en net toen onze lippen elkaar bijna raakten begon Rum benede heel hard te blaffen dus ik begin tegen die hond te schreeuwen zowat alle scheldwoorden die ik kende kreeg hij om z'n oren. Maar toen Rum niet op hield met blaffen keek ik achter om en wat ik daar zag was nou niet bepaald leuk... ik zag een stuk of 3 schepen aan de horizon en die schepen kwamen me jammer genoeg erg bekend voor het waren schepen van Port Royal dus ik zei tegen wil hijs het anker en heis de zeilen we gaan nog lang niet slapen maar ik ken een schuilplaats dus daar moeten we heen. We gleden via een touw naar benende en begonnen als 2 gekken het anker te hijsen en daarna de zeilen ik stormde mijn Cabin in en rukte een la open en daar lag het compas ik gritste het uit de la en rende naar boven ik zei tegen Will dat ik het roer wel over nam en of hij alsjeblieft de kannonnen aan bakboord naar buiten wilde duwen.

Dus Will rende naar benede waar hij met alle kracht tegen die kanonnen aan te duwen en ondertussen verloor hij bijna steeds zijn evenwicht en hij snapte niet wat suus allemaal aan het doen was maar het werkte niet helemaal mee. Toen hij eindelijk 3 kanonnen naar buiten had geduwd, rende hij weer naar boven om te kijken hoe het er voor stond. De schepen vaarden op ruim een half uur achterstand en wij vaarden net een kloof binnen.

En deze kloof was de redding want ik kende de weg hier en ik stuurde het schip zo dat we ergens lagen waar niemand ons kon zien behalve als je wist waar deze plek was, of als je boven ons vloog...en ik zei tegen Will: „Zo hier zijn we veilig en hier kunnen we ook slapen als je wilt"Ja ik zou wel willen maar de bedden in de andere Cabins zijn niet zo lekker dus ik denk dat ik maar hier blijf"Nou als je je netjes gedraagd mag je bij mij zei ik met iets ondeugends in mijn stem. Waarop Will reageerde: „Nou graag!"

De volgende ochtend ging Will met een roeibootje kijken of de kust veilig was en komt na een half uur weer terug met een een goed teken. Alles is veilig daar benede Caph!! Schreeuwde hij naar boven. Dus toen Will eindelijk weer aan boord was vaarde we uit op weg naar Tortuga...


End file.
